


An Unreliable Narrator

by UnitySFX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curse Breaking, Curses, Diary/Journal, F/M, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Werewolf Turning, Wizards, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitySFX/pseuds/UnitySFX
Summary: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are best friends, but Remus goes missing. Sirius is determined to find him and accidently gets himself sucked into a book and sent to another world where magic is real. The longer he stays the more confused he gets on what exactly is real. And where is Remus Lupin?Updates daily.Do not post my work on any other platform.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	1. The Mysterious Light

Entry One.  
Date: Does it really matter? … I don’t know.

Let’s start with me not promising that this will be any good. My friend Remus suggested to me that writing down my thoughts would be a good idea, what better time than after being sucked into the blasted book I was reading because of him. Ya know what? Let’s start at the beginning. 

*  
My best friend in the whole world is named Remus John Lupin. He went missing. That was three weeks ago. The police can’t find any trace of him. It’s as if he just up and vanished.

What’s even weirder is the police report. Remus’s parents claim to have seen a blinding white flash come from his room the night before he disappeared. Several neighbors also confirmed seeing the light. The police ruled this as irrelevant to the case. However, it’s the only clue I had.

I’m determined something happened to him. He wouldn’t leave without me. He wouldn’t leave in the first place if I’m honest, that’s something I would do. Something I did do. 

So I came up with a plan to investigate, but in order to do the investigating thing I needed to get to Remus’ house, and therefore break out of my own. My parents think that I’m going to runaway just like Remus did and have locked me inside this fucking hellhole of a house. I don’t think I noticed how few windows and doors there were until I was trying to find a way out of one. 

One day ago I got an opening. My Mother was yelling at my younger brother for getting a B on his algebra test, and my Father was still at work. I slipped down the stairs past the revolting poster of my aunt on the wall with my backpack swung over one arm. I slowly twisted the door knob to make as little noise as possible, then pulled the door open inch by inch until it was a big enough gap for me to slip out. Then I ran.

It took me an hour to get to Remus’ house and at that point it was already dark. I could see Remus’ bedroom window on the second floor from across the street. I’m not going to lie to whoever is reading this. I *have* broken into their house before. However that was during the summer when Remus was actually there to conveniently let me know when his parents were sleeping and leave the back door unlocked. 

Let’s just say I didn’t make my way to his window very gracefully or very quietly. Quite the opposite actually. The movies make climbing up the side of a house seem a lot easier than it is. Once I made it up there I slid open the window quickly and pulled myself inside Remus’ bedroom. It was neat and tidy as always. The bed was made, clothes folded and put away, and books stacked in nice piles on his desk. With the exception of one book. One small book ly haphazardly by the corner of the desk. 

At that point I heard footsteps on the stairs. And I’m pretty sure the only thought running through my brain was “oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck” as I ran towards the desk to the mysterious book.

I picked it up and quickly opened it as it was too dark to see the words on the cover, however the moonlight from the window helped me to read what was written on the first page. I found myself talking aloud as I read the single sentence printed on the inside cover. 

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” 

I know the next thing I’m about to tell you is really far fetched, but the book started to glow. I don’t think glow is the right word… The whole room became so bright I had to close my eyes because it burned.

When I opened my eyes I was outside. The book was no longer in my hands, and I was dressed in some weird black and red bathrobe AND A TIE. I do NOT wear ties. I quickly loosened the tie around my neck.

I’m at a castle, I turned around and saw it. I don’t mean one of those small little french castles but like camelot. It’s that big! Upon further looking around I think this may be a school of some sorts. There are people walking across the grounds all dressed in clothing matching mine. 

At this very moment I’m on the castle grounds writing in an empty journal to keep my thoughts in order. Just like Remus suggested to me a few months ago. And in the case that anyone finds this, this is what happened to Sirius Black.

So, let's start this off with the few things I’ve found since getting here. There are a few textbooks with some crazy titles in my bag. 

“Magical Drafts And Potions”  
“A History of Magic”  
“Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them”

I’m not sure if this is some elaborate prank. There is no way magic is real. I’ll probably read them tonight assuming I don’t find Remus or some way out of here. 

Update: Fucking magic. Real fucking magic. Yeah, the textbooks may be about magic but I just *saw* someone perform a spell! I also found a wand in my pocket. At first I thought it was some stick that I decided to pick up. I don't know. Maybe to play fetch with a dog? Yeah. I have no idea. But after seeing the other person make an apple float into their hand from a tree I think I can assume it’s a wand? 

Okay, I sound crazy so I must clarify. It was not gravity. Apples don’t fall like that if they are to land on Newton’s head, okay? It zipped through the air diagonally from near the top of the tree to the student’s hand standing three meters away!

I think I’ll end this entry here. I’m about to follow a few people into the castle. I’ll find you Remus John Lupin.

Sincerely, Sirius Black.


	2. James Potter And Lily Evans

Entry Two.  
Date: October 20th, 1975

It’s been a few days so I figured I’d update you. First, I know the date. It’s the same as it was in the real world. Real world? I don’t know if this ‘world’ is fake?

Anyway! Here’s an updated list of things I know!

Magic is real.  
I’m a fifth year student  
I’m VERY behind in curriculum  
James Potter is great at pranks  
Remus might be here

This is really weird but once I got in the castle I *knew* where to go. Which turns to take and where to sit in the dining hall. It’s like I’ve been here for the past four years. I even knew where my dormitory was. I didn’t know the password and had to walk in after a group of students. Which felt really awkward. My part of the dorm is full of things I know I’ve never owned but feel familiar. 

I have a roommate! His name is James Potter and he’s amazing. I haven’t exactly talked to him yet but I witnessed him prank some people in the hallway with a strange fanged disk today and it was wild. 

What I know about Remus:

He most likely also got sucked in by the book. The flash of light described in the police report is probably the same flash that happened when I got pulled in.

He has been here for three weeks. The date here is the same and I think it's reasonable to think time probably passes by at the same rate. 

There are loads of students here and he could be one of them. 

I’m going to call it a night. 

~

Entry Three.  
Date: October 22nd, 1975

It’s been a few days. I’m currently in the library desperately trying to figure out how to cast the spell lumos. I’ve never exactly cast a spell before. It seems like there's a lot more to casting it than saying the spell and holding my wand out. I have checked out the book “Spell Casting Made Easy” but it is NOT living up to its title. Stupid book. 

I suppose I should mention that although it feels like I’ve been here for the past four years, I do not know any of the magical knowledge the others in my year know. I’m four years behind and expected to be ready to learn the fifth year curriculum. 

Update: I just tried casting the spell again, but thinking about light while saying the incantation and it still did *nothing*. I’ve been here for three whole days and I still haven’t cast a spell. What if I can’t do any magic and someone finds out? 

New Update: Lily Evans.  
Lily Evans just found me in the library. I should explain that she is easily the most gifted witch in my entire year. Her magic is god damn beautiful. Professors are always asking her to demonstrate in class. She also raises a hand to answer every question asked. It’s a sight to behold.

She just taught me how to cast lumos. Or rather she pointed out that I was holding my wand incorrectly and the small tapping motion needed to properly cast the spell. Good news, it worked! Bad news, I think she may be on to me. 

~

Entry Four.  
Date: October 22nd, 1975

I know, two entries in one day but something important happened! I have befriended the one and only James Potter!! I sat across from him at dinner and the conversation flowed naturally! It’s like I’ve known this man for years. We could be platonic soulmates for all I know! I should really see if soulmates are a thing in this world. 

We talked for hours in the common room! Neither of us did any homework and that will probably really bite me in the ass tomorrow. God, I’m such a shitty wizard. 

On the bright side (HA!) I did successfully cast Lumos so I could write in my journal right now. James is fast asleep in his bed, I can hear him snoring. I asked if he knew anyone named Remus Lupin while we were chatting tonight but he sadly said he had no idea, and that he knew everyone in our year.

I fear that maybe time does not flow at the same rate here. Maybe you just get thrown in at the same date-ish, and I lucked out with the same year. For all I know Remus could have graduated years ago. Tomorrow I’ll check out some old student records in the library after class. 

~

Entry Five.  
Date: October 23rd, 1975

So while looking up student records in the library I was once again found by Lily Evans. This… did not go well. I think I may have royally fucked up? She asked what, or rather who, I was looking for. I answered honestly. She held up her wand and cast some spell that searched all the records for Remus’ name. 

This may surprise you, but information actually came up. Lupin’s father went to Hogwarts. He is in the student records of past classes. No Remus Lupin though, it’s like his name doesn’t exist.

Everything was going somewhat well at this point until Lily asked me why I didn’t know how to cast basic spells. How I didn’t know anyone at the school even though apparently I’ve been going here since I was eleven. Lily is seriously scary when she’s questioning you.

I’ll be honest, I told her everything. I’m sure if that's great but if anyone can help me find Lupin it is most likely her. 

Ya know how I said I fucked up? Well that’s because none other than James Potter was eavesdropping on the two of us talking. He also wants to help. Wants to. He keeps distracting Lily! I love him but I need to find Remus...

Things Lily thinks are important:

Finding the ‘book’  
Finding Remus Lupin  
Researching book curses  
Researching alternate realities  
Teaching me magic (I may be here for a while :( )

I’m glad to have help, but I’m scared. Remus has been here for almost a month. Where could he be?

~

Entry Six.  
Date: October 24th, 1975

James is still asleep, it's 6am, he won’t be up until around seven. That’s why I’m writing now. I’ve realized something. I tried remembering things about my world. Like my dad’s job, and my schoolmates but it’s like the memories are fuzzy. I don’t remember what my dad’s job was, but I *know* he had a job. I’m scared. I feel like I should tell Lily and James but how do you explain something you can’t quite remember and something they aren’t even sure exists?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really written anything like this before, so I hope its going well? I don't usually write in journal entries for entire fic, and as I'm writing the other chapters I'm trying to stay within the entries and not diverge from them until the end. :)


	3. Quidditch And Other Things

Entry Seven.  
Date: October 24th, 1975

Lily, James, and I spent two hours in the library today learning about cursed books, or book curses, what’s the difference? I mean we did learn some things, cursed books are old magic literally woven into the pages of the book itself. The curses usually can’t be reversed unless the cursed book itself is used to create a counter curse. We couldn’t find any information on books transporting people to other worlds. Which, according to Lily means one of two things, people either don’t return to their world to talk about the experience, or it simply isn’t possible. 

One thing she is certain about is that most cursed books require the reader to read an incantation in order to work, and that incantation is usually also an effective counter measure. 

I can’t remember what I read aloud that night in Remus’ room. I can barely remember my parent’s house at this point. I think it’s part of the curse… I’m going to tell Lily tomorrow. 

~

Entry Eight.  
Date: October 25th, 1975

I told Lily about my memory today, she has added memory alteration magic to our list of things to research. She thinks it's part of the curse. So the person under it can never escape. I’m worried about finding Remus. He’s been here for almost a month… What if he can’t remember me? 

My memory of Remus is fading. My memories of my world are almost gone, and he with them. When I write in this journal I struggle to remember his name each time I write it down. He’s… getting fuzzy.

Entry Nine.  
Date: October 26th, 1975.

James Potter is brilliant. James and I have begun a master plan to prank none other than Serverus Snape. Peeves the Poltergeist has agreed to help us. James and I have managed to sneak into the caretakers office and steal about twenty stink bombs. James may not be the brightest student but he sure does know how to enchant a stink bomb. These things are twice as potent as they were before. 

Our plan to give half of them to Peeves, where he will drop them on Snape. James and I will be at either end of the hallway to let off more so when Snape tries to run he gets hit with them again. 

I think this is the most excited I’ve been for anything since getting here. 

Update on the whole being a wizard thing: I’m actually a pretty decent wizard. I’m starting to get the hang of spell casting! I’ve gotten several spells to work first try casting them and it's wonderful. My favorite class is transfiguration. Which is exactly what it sounds like, turning one thing into another thing. Though it might be my favorite just because Mcgonagall teaches it. 

Anyway, I’ll update you on the prank outcome tomorrow!

~

Entry Ten.  
Date: October 27th, 1975.

We got detention. 

James and I just spent the past several hours polishing every trophy in the trophy room. We both decided it was worth it. Snape’s face was priceless. 

James and I filled the time talking about this weekend's quidditch game! It’s Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. James is a chaser on our house team. He thinks Ravenclaw doesn’t stand a chance against them and I agree. They’re going to get demolished by our house!

While James and I were on cleaning duty Lily spent her time in the library researching memory alteration. She couldn’t read much as most books on memory magic are in the restricted section. What she could find out is that in the case of a spell similar to ‘Obliviate’ the person’s memories are not actually erased but hidden. However finding the hidden memories usually takes some who has specialized in memory magic for several years.

Lily and I agree that it’s not as simple as an Obliviate spell because the memory loss is most likely caused by a curse. 

We need to find the book, or I need to remember that fucking incantation!

~

Entry Eleven.  
Date: October 28th, 1975

I can’t remember Remus’ face anymore. My memory of him is blurry. All I have is a trace of his smile. 

~

Entry Twelve.  
Date: October 29th, 1975.

The quidditch game is in two days, on Halloween! Isn’t that wicked! I spent my free time today reading about the history of Halloween in the wizarding world. However, while I was enjoying my time in the library I found Serverus Fucking Snape spying on me behind a bookshelf. 

I have some bad news dear reader.

This is NOT the first time he has chosen to spy on us. He knows. Well, not everything, but a lot.

According to Snape he thinks that I’m lying about everything. That it’s some massive joke. Snape says I’ve been going to Hogwarts since I was eleven. That I’ve been best friends with James Potter for years. What’s worse is that I know he’s not lying. I can remember meeting him when I was eleven, but I can also remember meeting him a week ago. I don’t know what’s the truth anymore.

I asked Lily at dinner when she met me and she replied “In first year silly”. 

I’m scared.

~

Entry Thirteen.  
Date: October 31st, 1975.

I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE GAME TODAY. The party afterward is probably going to be so epic that I won’t have time to write so I’m writing now! Lily and I are planning to sit together in the stands, we’ll be leaving soon to get good seats. I’ve mastered a heating charm to use if it gets cold during the game. I’m such a punk rock wizard. 

~

Entry Fourteen.  
Date: October 31st, 1975.

James got hit with a bludger in the game today. He broke his arm. I’m currently sitting beside his hospital bed. Madam Promfrey said he would wake up soon but she’d prefer if he stayed the night. 

I may as well tell you about the game!

GRYFFINDOR WON! Our seeker caught the snitch just before James got hit. He was so distracted by the game ending he didn’t see the bludger. That wanker. I’m glad he’s okay though.

There’s another person in the infirmary, but all the curtains are drawn. Otherwise it’s just James and I. I think they’re also sleeping so I’m trying to be quiet. That is proving to be a very difficult task.

James just groaned! I think he’s waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are only going to get crazier from here on out, strap in :P

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I promise it will get a lot more interesting next chapter :)


End file.
